


[Podfic]as we drifted towards the storm

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [64]
Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Genderqueer, Identity Issues, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s happy, but it isn’t the ending.<i> His sister returned to him, and yet sometimes she is a stranger at the edges, shadowed and uneasy in the half-light.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]as we drifted towards the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [as we drifted towards the storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/599075) by [Muir_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muir_Wolf/pseuds/Muir_Wolf). 



> Music is: Peter Bradley Adams [Song For Viola](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYAFIZsPEFM) and [ Mischa Maisky plays Bach Cello Suite No 1 in G](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGQLXRTl3Z0)
> 
> All errors completely mine. I know there are a couple in here. Sorry I didn't have time to fix them!

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bshakespeare%5Daswedriftedtowardsthestorm.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bshakespeare%5Daswedriftedtowardsthestorm.m4b)


End file.
